destiney's triumph
by kingdomgurl-8236
Summary: ok so this is set after kh2 and its about sora and kairi its really good i promise read and review plz. First storrie so be nice! REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WAT U THINK!
1. Chapter 1

_hi guys this is my first fanfiction everr and i wannted to post it here to test it out and see if you guys lyk it or not so i decided to write about Kigndom hearts since all the boys are SO HAWT and SmEXY. so enjoy cause i want reviews and if you dont review i'll sick rabid poodles on you or somthing cause i want your reviews plz_

Um sora what r you doing?" Kairi (A/N sp?) asked nicely sora looked up and smiled at her "Oh hi Kairi i'm just getting ready to go to the beach with riku you wanna come witth us?"

"Oh sure thing let me get my bathing sute cause i wana go swiming with you guys" _Haha, riku would look so hawt without his shirt on i wander waht sora would look like without his i think i love him. _Kairi thought.

sora smiled again. he really wanted to see kairi without her regular cloths on cause he always thught that she was hot and wished she would be his gf. then he and kairi wnet out and got on soras rowboat to go see if riky was on the island yet Kairi tried to scoot a little closer o sora but when she did the bat got bumped from underneth the water and she couldn't and almost fell out but sora cot her arm and saved her 'thanks she blushed. it was nice that he liked to protect her

'Hey sora do you still have the keychain i gave you that time."

"yeah i still have it since you gave it back to me when i got back from defeting the organizasion XXIIII. why

'Oh nuthing i just wanted to know it you still had it or not.

"ok"

when they got to the island riku was waiting for them on the beach "There you 2 are wat took you long to get here i've been waiting for hours' Riku was wearing the same yellow shirt and balck pants he always weared but he still looked good in them. Hey sorry" Sora said 'Kairi amost fell out of the bote on the way here cause something hit uss from under the water"

"Be careful it might have been a heartleess you know cause theyre prowling around again.

"Relly?" Kari asked. she wasn't ery good ar fighting thm ause she didn''t help mush in the last adventure. "Don't worry kairi i'll portect you' Riku said. sora got mad. "Hey what no way I'm gogin to proctect her you didn't to a cery good l- job last time at hollow bastion!

"Oh yeah I'll race yiou!

Your on."

Kairi laughed at her two friends as they ran down the beach. they always made her really happy and it was good tethat they were boh home finally. she went to go sit by the papu tree to wait for them. when she sad down on the branch she saw a pool of balck stuff furming on the ground. she gasped. "Help sora there's a heartless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled really loud

Sora heard her and tried to turn aroud but he was to slow riku almost beat him but before he got there a portatl of darkness opened up and out stepped a girl. she was wering a black tshirt and balck gloves and her eyes looked like opal gems and er beautiful silver hair with green stripes in it waved gently in the wind. she looked at the heartless and held out her hand. Immeditly the heartless started o dissapear and go back into the darkness kairi gasped. 'Who are you'

the girl smiled "i guess you don't remember me huh sis?' kairi gasped "keihatsu?"

Riku got to the tree first and saw Keihatsu standing next to kairi 'Wow she's beautiful' he thought

Keihatsu blushed she had nver seen any one as hansome as him. "sis? whos the hawt guy in the yallow shrt?" Keihatsu asked karir. kairi giggled softly nd looked at her sister.

'Nvm abot that! how are you? why r u here? i thought you went to kindgom hesarts to find yourself!

"i did. and her i am!" keihatsu said holding out her arms. sora finlly cat up with riku.

"jey? who's she?' he asked pointing at keihatsu/

"she's my sister."

"we grew up in hallow bastian together. But when we were little when Daddy died Keihatsu got really sad and went to Kingdom hearts to find her happiness."

"Wow thjat's cool." sora said putting his hand behind his head riku couldnt stop staring though.

Keihatsu smiled. then she frowned. "oh yeah sis! i forgot to tell you tthe entire organization is coming!"

"Nani!" sora asked leaning foreward.

"The entire organizatsion iis coming! they were brought back to lifef by...'

sudenly keihatsu's eyes got really wide and she fell down clutching her stomach.

"hey now hey now. dont spoil our entrance brat'

'one of lif's litle rues... got it memorised?'

Keihatsu sttod up to face the people who attaked her. Sora gasped and Kiri ran to hid behind riku.

"Acksel!" Sora shouted 'I thought you were on our side now! don't you want to help Rocksas."

Acksel shruged. "Actually..." he turned and slammed one of the wheely weapon things he has into the side of the other organization member ' i came to help Keihatsu cause she was the one who made me complete'

'whatt? Sora gasped Riku gasped to. "You brought him back? How?"

"I told you." SHe smiled " I went to kingdom hearts and i found his heart and gave it back to him.

the other organization's memeber hood fell down. 'Xaldin!' Sora gasped

Xaldin looked up and his dreadlocks blew in the wnid. "Acksel i thought that you had changed your ways and were with us now the superior is going to be vey arngry with you.

"Why would i be in the organization anymore when im not a nobody anymore? i don't have to do anything you say got it memorized.'

Xaldin stood up 'that's to bad i guess I'll have to kill your girlfriend then" Acksel's eyes got all wide and he gasped "NO!" he yelled and ran and stood in front of Keihatsu to protect her "don't you touch her at all, Xaldin!"

Riku ran up and astood next to Acksel 'Yeah you'll have to get through me too" he yelled _I don't know why but i think i should protect her its like its a connection or something in my heart is telling me too_ Keihatsu smiled "thanks guys" she said

Kairi stood by sora and grabbed his hand 'thanks for protectingme sora she said "don't worry about it i want to protect you and i promised i woudl anyways so yeah'Sora said blulshing. just then some more black portals appeared and the rest of he organization XIIIII (A/N i don't know how to do the roman numerels) ppopped out of hem. "So Acksel is a traitor again' siad a tall man with white ahir and orange eyes. And it looks like Rocksas has'nt wakd up yet. thats too bad"

'And i wanted to experiment on him too: said a man with long blonde hair that lookd like a girl "no way Vexin you rapist!' shouted Keihatsu 'You had better nont touch my new friends!'

"Oh look its Keihatsu i was wondering when you would ocme back theres more experiment s i want to do on you princess

"noway." Keihatsu yelled riku growled ' whta did he do to you' he deminded to keihatsu 'did he hurt you'

"sort f the organition caght me and kept me prisoner because since i had seen kingdom hearts mym heart was purrer than the seven princesses hearst and i got the power to control heartles and they wanted to figure stuff out so the sent me to Vexin and he violated me cause he's a creeppy old pedophile" this made Riku really mad and he ran at vexen summonin ghis keyblade WAy to the dawn so hecould kill him Acksel rna up to cause he didnt' know that Vexin had done to Keihatsu and he felt in love with her (A/n rememebre she fixed his heart)

in the meanwhile someone snuck up behind sora and kair iand started to drag ikairi into a dark portal 'no"! sora yelled and cahsed after them 'Sorry dude you can't have your girlfriend back we need her maybe we'll all take turns playing with her too haha."

NO WAAYYY!" Sora yelled angrully "Sora help" Kairi called SOra brought out his keyblade to attack the man (i think his name is Zigber or something you know the one who says dude and like a lot) he hit him and Kairi fell down but got away from the portal. The man suddenly pulled two giant guns out of his pocketsa and began to shoot at sora and a blullet hit sora in the shoulder and KEihatsu turned and saw she ran from where riky and Acksel were fighting Xaldin to heal him she pulled out a keyblade and performed curaga on him. "why do you have a keyblade" he asked "because when i went to kingdom hearts it gave me this one it's the keyblade of purity like yours is the keyblade of light and iriku's is the keyblade of darkrness and this one is called tsuyayaka iki.

'wow sora said 'how bout when this is over you travel with me and riku and maybe the king to go save the wolds again since you have a keyblade." Kairi ran over and kneeled down next to sora "Are you ok?"

'yeahimfine."

"thats good cause i wa worried about you ureshi. gambatte sora-kun, help keihatsu and riku to defeat the organization

meanwhile riku and Acksel were fighting Xaldin Demicks Larxsene and lucksord and they weren't doing to weel one of Acksels bicylce wheel weapons was broken and he couldn't make fire any more and Riku was pinned to the ground and larxsene was licking his ear. "youre kinda cute maybe i should take you back and make you mine"

"No i love Keihatsu you can't touch me just then a blinding light surrounded them and Riku was freed from LArxsene and she got thrown into Vexin and they landed on a ground 'damn it you stupid damn brat ' shouted larxsene and she portaled away and vexin followed her

Sora was fighting Zigber and had broken both the guns so Zigbaer ran away and portaled out so there were 8 left to fight but everyone was tired and there were lots of heartless too Keihatsu got up and ran into the center of the fight "Everyone duck. " She yelled and suddenly there was a huge flash of thunder and suddenly all the heartless turned on the organization and began to attack them "What did you do asked Riky I just told them to fight the other peopel and not us all of the other members except Acksel portaled away and then the heartless vansidhed too. "Kingfom hearts gave me the power to control the hearatless so i oculd fight the nobodies" she said

after everyone was healed, Kairi and Sora and riku and Keihatsu and Acksel all sat near the papu tree watching the sunset

"Hey keihatsu-chan? you want to shatre a papu fruit with me?" riku asked lookig at her longininglly.

Keihatsu blushed. but acksel stood up and walked over he pushed riku off the little island thingy and pulled keihatsu into his arms. "no way i want to." he pulled her hand onto his chest.

'fell that?/ its a heartbeat the one that you gave me. i want to give you everything too." acksel leaned down to kiss her but riku got back up and pushed him away "no way Acksel, Keihatsu does't love you"

'guys stop fighting over me Acksel i'm sorry but your too much like a brother to me but i want to be your firned anyways" riku grinned 'and riku i want to know you a little bettter before i share a papu with you but i thinki love you too.' Acksel galred but then Keihatsu came up and gave him a hug 'it's ok Acksel i really like you still and you'll always be a friend' Acksel smiled and put his sexy arns around her too 'sont worry i''ll still protect youwhen that idiot cant"

sora and kairi watched hapilly as their new friend and their old one recognized feelings. sora was feeling a little jeaouls so he turned to kairi and said 'hey kairi you wanna share a papu with me cause... i think i might love youtoo"

"really i've wanted to hear you say that for a long time"

sora blushed really brightly and hugged her 'ok let me get one he reached up and picked the biggest papou oof the tree and broke it in half 'hey sora you got juice in my hair' kairi giggled they each took a bite and it tasted really sweet like ccandy and suddenly sora bent down and kissed kairi gentyl. _wow she feels so nice_ Sora thought and kairi wrapped her arms around him and he felt like he wanted to go further but then someone smacked him upside the head and he turned "get a room sora" Riku yelled and sora glared back 'why don't you and Keihatsu get a room." he asked Keihatsu laughed "cause we weren't doing anything at all" Acksel sighed and leaned against one of those coconut trees and watched the kids fight he thought he saw rocksas but then it wasn't real "Rocksas when will you ever come back."

-----

Meanwhile in castle oblivion (you know the castle place where the organization lives) the nobodies were having a meeting and xemnas was pretty pissed off. "zigber why didn' you get the older princess""sorry the stupid kid hit me and i didn't wannto lose antoher eye""well don't fairl next time were going to attack again tomorrow and this time we will not fail"

_-----------------_

_its a cliffhanger so stay for the next chapter to see what happens and if the organization wins or not and what's going to happen to sora kairi riku acksel and keihatsu So what do you guys think. Plz leave some reviews, BUT NO FLAMES! And Keihatsu is not a marysue she is just a regular character and if you don't like don't read ok but please leave some reviews anyway kthx bi_


	2. Chapter 2

_ok so i guess i forgot the disclaimer last cchapter so here it is i don't own kingdom hearts... if i did i'd make it better lol_

_So this si a really big and important chapter cuase a lot of stuff happens and it will change everything. last chapter the organization attacked and riku sora and kairi me kairi's sister Keihatsu alll fought greatly and now riku and Keihatsu and Riku are in a relationship:))))))))))))))) and sora and kairi already kissed XXXDD so now we'll start this chapter_

Keihatsu was tossing and turning in her bed next to kairi's and she was having a realy bad nightmare. she was trapped with the organization again and was in vixen's lab room and he kept asking to do experiments on her and all sorts of nasty stuff then she was runnng down a dark hall and couldn't hardly breathe

'where am i" she wondered aloud

'Back in kingdom hearts... you'll always be daddy's little girl wont you keihatsu."

Keihatsu turned around her eyes got all teary as she looked at her dad's face he had his arms open 'Keihatsu why didnt you find me?

'I tried!' she yelled she ran towards him but vexin appeared behind her and held her back

'daddy! NOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keihatsu woke up screaming kairi sat up too 'what" she asked 'onee-chan, i had a really bad nightmare im scared'

"what was is about."

"dad..." "oh im sorry" Kairi gave her sister a hug 'come on it's almost time to get up lets go find riku and sora

"ok"

they went off kairi saw Sora down the street and they ran off 'you ccan go look for riku i think he's by te beach "' sora saidi smiling and holding kairi's hand

ok thx" Keihatsu waved and went to go find him she saw acksel up ahead and ran over to ohim " hey have you seen riku" she asked "yeah he's on the island sweetie" Keihatsu rolled her eyes " i'm not your sweety"

"i kno i know hey were's sora i need to ask him about some things" like rocksas he thought "Oh he wen to got get icecream with kairi" "icecream.. ok cya later Keihatsu"

"Bye"

Keihatsu rowed her boat over to the island and found riku layng on the sand "hey mind if i join you" "no it's ok" He patted the sand beside him and she sat down

Keihatsu smiled and leaned onto Riku's bare chest. He smiled and put his Arm around her shoulder 'I really like you and I think I might love you too he said. Keihatsu smiled and looked up she didn't respond only she opened her mouth and started to sing:

_**I still remember the world**_

_**From the eyes of a child**_

_**Slowly those feelings**_

_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember the sun**_

_**Always warm on my back**_

_**Somehow it seems colder now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything**_

_**Latin hymn:**_

_**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**_

_**Et triumphator nobilis,**_

_**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**_

_**Totus desiderabilis.**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything**_

_**Oh, Where**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_

_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_

_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_

_**Believing in everything**_

_**I still remember.**_

"wow you have a real pretty voice." Riku said smiling at her. She looked up and smiled back riku thought she had a great smile. She looked away out to the ocean and blushed. ' I think I want to share a papu with you now.' She said looked back at him 'Really that's great' he said grabbing her arms and pulling her off the sand and too the mini island where the papu was. He picked her up and set her on the tree while he looked for a papu. She watched him pick the biggest papu on the tree (A/N: acctually it was the second biggest cuz sora already picked the biggest and ate it with kairi.)

He cut it in half and put one piece into her mouth

It taseted so good it was sweet and juicy at the same time she noticed that riku had a little juice on his chin and she leaned over to lick it off riku giggled and leaned forward and planted a really sweet kiss on her lips and she reached up and began to mover her hands through his white hair and sighed softly he moved forward and leaned over her laying her on the ground in front of him and she moved her hands all across his bair chest and he kissed her agian ' i love you keihatsu" he whispered

'nw you need to get a room riku" they heard a voice behind him and jumped up there was sora standing holding kairi's hand. "hey sis what r

u doing here?"

"me and sora were going to come here for a date.' Kairi said sqeezing soras hand he blushed and looked away keihatsu giggled. 'where's acksel?'

'he's off fixing his weapon cuz the organization brroke it when we fought last time. kairi said looking at her.

"Rly? i just hope he doesnt fell left out or anything.' keihatsu said standing up."dont worry i dont." they all turned to face acksel who was standing with a camara in his hands. "all this loveydovy stuff makes great black mail for selling over the internet.' he said tapping it.

'Acksel! give me that!!!!!!!!!" Keihatsu said running toward him "maybe if you give me a kiss i will ":" no way i alread shared a pau with her you can't " riku said angrily "No acksel i alreday tolf you we're only best friends now anyways'

"I know i was only kidding." Acksel said rubbinig his head.

"How cute... Acksel's got an EX." a voice said then a black portal of darkness appeared out of the ground and Larxsene stepped out 'hiya.' she said smiling and waving.

she winked at riku 'i came to pick up where we left off little boy"

Keihatsu stood up and glared "no way don't you dare tyouch him or I'll kill you i mean it""

"ah the purity blade bearer i was wondering if you were still here would it make you sad if i took your boyfired"

Kairi ran next to her sister "you'll have to go through me too riku's my friends" "and me" Sora said yelling. just then 10 more potals appeared and the rest of the organization stepted out "ah princess are you ready to come back to the lab "" said "vixen

'NO WAY! they both yelled. then zigber teleported away adnd grabbed them both from behind. 'hahahahahahaha we win! like dudes i cot you!" "no you fdon't got it memorized." just then zigbar exploded and acksel appeared behind him with his chacckrems and set him on fire 'no way dudes' Zigbar said and he began to fade away suddenly acksel almost got killed as L;ucksword attacked him with his flying card dealies

"ACKSEL!!!!!!!! ARE YOU OK?" Keihatsu yelled to her fallen friend then she got really mad cause acksel was one of her best friends in the whole world and she didnt want him to die so she held up her keyblade in the air. it started to glow with this really bright light taht hurt everyone's eyes.

"what are you doing brat?' vexin asked. Sora ran at himm and attacked him with his keyblade vexin was too quick though and he put sora in a head lock which has gotta be hard considerng that hes a bagillion years old.

'Sora! duck!!' Keihatsu said holding up her purity blade higher.

suddenly a brite ligt showned everywhere and i burned the nobodies

"You brat!' xemas said then zecksion ran forward and grabbed her 'number 1! i have her!

'perfect! take her back to the castle.'

'lyk i'd let that happen!' riku yelled running forward and slashing at zecksion. Zecksion let go of Keihatsu and lept back 'abunai abunai.' he said shaking his head.

riku narrowed his eyes "dont you ever touch Keihatsu!'

Sora ran up and pulled ut hi s keyblade 'thats right! you have to go through us.'

'sounds fun.' Larxsene said pulling out her knives 'i wanna have fun too.'

'No WAIT! PLEASE STOP!' Keihatsu said standing up weakly 'Keihatsu! dont get up your hurt.' riku said supporting her. 'that doesnt matter any more riku. Larxsene Zecksion Demics... please. dont you remember all the fun we had in castle oblivion? we'd make fun of marly together and we'd talk... please dont throw that away! i know you cant feel how precisous those memories are but they're speacial to me please tell me that they're speacial to you to.'

larxsene's expression softened so did everyone elses.

"That's it, I'm going in!"

"No, wait, Larxene, I want to see what happens! Its hysterical, like a bad soap opera!"

"I don't give a damn, I want to kill these sons of bitches! Xigbar already exploded, I can't kill him now!"

just then another larxene apeared and summoned her little kifes or something "Oh, come on, they're kunai, for crying out loud!" she laughed ina manaical way "Maniacal? Quite possibly, I guess." she turned and yelled reall loud "HA! Die, bitches!" just then lightining flashed everywhere and evaporated Lucksord zecksion and vixen

"Oi, Larxene! Quit hogging them all!" then another Acksel appeared "Hey now, the name's Axel. A-_**X**_-E-L. I believe you've already been asked to memorize that." he crossed his arms and mumbled "Stupid badfic text..."

the new larxene turned to the new acksel "So, you showed up, eh? Ok, well, I claim Larxsene and the Sue. And Riku. He let me lick him, damnit!"

"Hell no, I want the Sue! She... gave me a heart and I fell in love with her... my dignity is at stake, woman!"

"Look me in the eye, Axel. Does it look like I care about your dignity?"

"Um, no. You can have the Sue. I'll just take Acksel. And some other Organization members."

"All right, then." the new Larxene cracked her knuckles and laughed again " Let's get this going!" the new acksel summoned his chakkrems-- "Oi, chakrams. Freaking chakrams."

"They're not getting my kunai right either, but they still kill just as effectively, so... DIE, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Then acksel and larxene began to burn everything up. Suddenly Keihatsu was struck by lightning "ahh! Riku help!" "you bitch don't you ever touch--" but then riku caught fire and fell over. "HA! This is the most fun I've had in ages!" the new larxene yelled real loud. New Acksel grinned "Hell yeah!"

-------------------------------

Demyx walked down the bleak hallway, his mind wandering. It was so boring, nothing to do. Most everyone was on a mission, and he was left behind. Just because he was the second youngest in the Organization didn't mean he was incapable of fighting! He was Number IX, after all. He allowed his mind to continue its pondering as he meandered through the corridors. After a few minutes, he thought he heard shouting coming from a room down the hall. "HAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, BASTARDS?" He sighed. He might as well go see what Larxene was up to. Besides, he could use the exercise if she decided to chase him away.

He found the room where the yelling was coming from and peered inside. Axel and Larxene were sitting on the floor with headsets on and game controllers in their hands.

"Axel, get the hell away from the Sue! She's mine!"

"You already struck her with lightning and-- hey! Hey now, Larxene, that's me your attacking!"

"Like I care."

"Cut it out!"

"No- oh, hey, look! Xigbar's still alive!"

"I thought he exploded."

"I claim him!"

"What, no way! You already got everyone, I only got Acksel!"

"Too bad! This is what I think of you anyways."

"Agh! Hey! Larxene! Oh, great, now I'm dead."

"Shut up."

Demyx decided that this would be a good time to speak up. "You guys stole Vexen's bad-fic simulator?"

Both Larxene and Axel whipped off their headsets to look at him. They glanced at one another, then at Demyx, then to each other again. "Tie him up, throw him in a closet?" Larxene suggested.

"You hit high, I'll hit low."

"I want low."

"Ok, fine."

Demyx began to back up. "Wait! No, guys, I won't tell, just-- Gah!"

Demyx later decided his bored days would be spent in his room practicing music until someone came to get him for a mission.

----------------------

Real Author's Note:

First of all: My god, I am so sorry. Riku, to you especially. Axel, to you next. Vexen, you too. And any other canon people who were slandered.

Special mention: This was inspired by "Hi Roxas" by iheartnumberthirteen. Go read it.

Flames are even more fun when the stories like this. Leave me many!!


End file.
